User talk:Lars132
Thanks by J0V1 Thanks for the image on my Elemental Hero. But how did you do it? Anyway, thanks once again. Oh, could you mail me the card's artwork? My e-mail is in my talk page. -- J0V1 S14G14N 11:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) * Hoooo. I should try that. Thanks a lot. -- J0V1 S14G14N 12:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ** Good. But would you mind to remove the monkey or replace it with something about fairy of goddess? But I appreciate that. -- J0V1 S1@G1@N 23:44, 17 August 2008 (UTC) What?! So i was just wondering...how did you create that image for E-Hero Winged Clayman? I mean it's like you stuck parts of the images together. How did you do that? Airblade86 (Talk) 15:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :* Thanks now i know how you you do that. Airblade86 (Talk) 15:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Well...if you have images for "Forgotten Dragon Statue", "Darkness", and "Mystical Dragon Egg", I'll appreciate it. The images for my Elemental Dragons are already created so i don't need help on that. Can you please sign my page so i remember your user name? Airblade86 (Talk) 20:56, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Well i was hoping it had my name on the bottom but i guess that doesn't matter. Well thanks for the image. Airblade86 (Talk) 14:01, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* yeah i did create it. Airblade86 (Talk) 14:24, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* Hey what site did you get the image of FDS from? Airblade86 (Talk) 14:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::* excuse me i was just wondering if you could sign your posts because signing it gives me a link to follow you to. Airblade86 (Talk) 17:34, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Elemental Hero Killer If you feel that the page should be deleted, a better route would be to mark the page with , so it it is included in Category:Candidates for deletion that admins can watch to find things that need deleted. --Uberfuzzy 19:10, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Huh * yes like that. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ... * You got away with it this time by using my IP Address. Next time, you use it and get me blocked for no reason, I will do something about it...i don't know what...but i will...Good day. Airblade86 (Talk) 01:16, 14 September 2008 (UTC) We weren't talking about you Really, we weren't. We were talking about the Individual eleven. We didn't even mention you at all. I'm sorry if we made you cry, but, again, we weren't talking about you. Still, I feel as though I should apologize. I am sorry that you misinterpreted our conversation to include you. As for the block, it's because of the edit you did here: Note the title you changed it to. I considered it to be vandalism because of how you changed the wording. So, no, I wasn't blaming you at all for the Individual Eleven's exercises in vandalism. My advice to you is, if you are using a public computer, to log out after you get done with a session. Chaos_josh 19:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Oh ok... * Yeah i forgive you i mean it's happened to me before so i can understand. good luck. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:11, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :* Hello (sorry to stress you out again) can you help me pick an image for my future card Ultimate Dragon - Cyclone Dragon and an image for my Ultimate Dragon - Wind Dragon out of the two images below? I don't want you to create the cards;just pick which one is for which out of the two below... * Dragon Image #1 * Dragon Image #2 Airblade86 (Talk) 21:36, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Hey can you answer my question above↑↑↑? Airblade86 (Talk) 16:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC)